Fetch
by Another Username
Summary: hmmm. just a oneshot SxA fic. heck. am not that good in summaries so just bear with me dude.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters.

Author's note: I can't say anything. Heh heh.. just enjoy reading okay? Hope so. Pardon if the characters a bit OOC. Heck. It's supposed to be that way, and don't worry it's just a one-shot fic. Like it or not please let me know. If you don't like it and you want to review please make it a constructive criticism for it will help me more than giving me a flame. Thanks! Love yah!

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

FETCH

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

"I HATE YOU AND GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE BAKA!" that's what she said or rather shouted at the poor little boy named after Shinji Ikari before throwing a pillow that directly hit his melancholy face. She never changed.

"Sorry." Yeah. Yeah. That's been his famous line since, since, he don't know when but he feels like saying it especially in times like this. He was just trying to help but whenever he tried to she will just say things like 'I hate you', 'I don't need you', 'leave me alone' or something between those lines. And when she finally said that he would walk away not daring to push himself too far maybe because he don't want to die in a young age in the hands of an annoyed red headed girl. And he don't want to exacerbate the situation regarding her.

He threw the pillow inside the girl's room and closed the door. With his head bowed he stepped inside his room, into his bed listening to the german mademoiselle's cry. He do know she was having those bad dreams again but what will he do? She's not accepting his comfort. Every time that he will just open her door she will immediately throw a pillow then she'll say some insults and sometimes she'll curse at him. Uh-huh. He's definitely a wimp, he knows that and he can't do anything about it. After the attack of that angel named Arael everything got worst than ever especially Asuka's behavior. She's mentally frustrated and he can't do anything but to say sorry and to listen to her cries and sobs. She's weeping louder now and all he does was to cover his ears with his pillow. After some more minutes sleep finally enveloped him.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

"Shinji.. Shinji.." he was awaken by a soft call and knock on his door. He sat up on his bed and yawned. Looked on his clock noticing that it's already 9am. He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes.. the door's open Misato." He said with still dreamy eyes and sleepy voice.

The door slowly opened and he was greeted by a person he less expected to be knocking on his door and calling out for his name. "It's not Misato Shinji, it's me. Can I come in?" Asuka asked with a very low slow monotone voice. Now he was really awake. Shock covers him as he slowly nodded. He had his mouth slightly hanged open and eyes big as a tennis ball. Fine. Maybe not that big but surely round as a marble.

"Thanks." She closed the door behind her and sighed. She gave him a faint smile before walking to his bed. She patted it before sitting on it's side. He blinked. She blinked then giggle. His brow raised. Unbelievable. Last night, she's about to kill him, (he thinks) then now she's sitting on his bed giggling! Is third impact fast approaching? What's with her? Is she taking drugs? Ecstasy? Rugby? Or just sick, a fever? Colds? Cough? Dengue? Malaria? Cancer? He shook his head wildly. Rubbed his eyes. Slapped his face. Now that giggle turned into a laugh. Implausible! She's even laughing. He then put his right hand on her forehead.

"Oi! What are you doing!" she said while wiping a single tear from her eye because her laugh.

"Your not sick! Your… your even cold! What's with you?" he can't simply believe it. He stood up from his bed and away from her.

"Oi! Of course am not sick you jerk!"

"Oi to you too! Whatever you are! B-b-bring back the real Asuka! Y-you! go back to your own planet! G-go away!" he exclaimed while pointed a finger at her. She started laughing again. Louder than a while ago. She's even rolling on his bed with tears on her eyes.

"Me! Ahahahaha! Do I look like an alien to you! Shinji! I am the real Asuka! Heh heh." She wiped off a tear once again from her eye and stood up as well. Slowly making her way towards Shinji who's backing away.

"Hey.. Hey.. Hey.. don't come near me! I am not even sure if you're the real Asuka! What if you kidnapped her or something like that! She's not like that! And she.. she.. s-she's not laughing like that! Y-you stay away! STOP! Or I'll.. I-I'll shout rape!" he said still backing away from her.

However she didn't stop on making her way towards him with a smirk on her face. "Shout rape! As if any one would believe you!"

"I can do that! Help! Someone's ra---" but before he could continue she run towards him and pushed him at the wall covering his mouth with her right hand while the other's pinning his right hand on the wall.

"Shhhh! You asshole! As if I am really going to rape you! I am the real Asuka! Look at my eyes, they're crystalline blue aren't they? And my hair they're still fiery right?" he nodded.

"Now, I will remove my hand but don't shout." He nodded so she removed her right hand from his mouth.

"HELP! HELP! AN ALIEN'S INVADING EARTH! HE---" she covered his mouth again.

"You lying bastard! How many times do I have to tell you I-AM-NOT-AN-ALIEN! So shut the fuck up baka!" whoa. That's it! He's been waiting for that word to come out from her mouth.

"Or do you want to feel the beat of my heart?" his brow raised again as he gave her a puzzled look.

"That means you have to put that dirty hand of yours at my left breast. Wanna try?" he didn't noticed that he slightly nodded.

"You ecchi! Don't push your luck dude as if I will let you!" she said as she filliped his forehead with her right freeing his mouth from being covered. He know she will not let him. Hehe. Sooo sooo pervert.

"but.. you really is Asuka?" he asked slightly changing the subject while she slightly backed away before nodding.

"Of course!"

"But Asuka would never laugh like that!"

"Unless I saw your face like you've seen a ghost or even an alien! It's priceless Shin-chan." Shin-chan? When did she started calling him that pet name. She's acting weird.

"Are you sure? But why are you here? What do you need?"

She went back in sitting on his bed. Legs across while playing with her hair. "uhmm.. I just.. uhmm.. err.." she never stutter like this before finding the right words to say.

"Well?" still waiting patiently for her words.

"Uhmm. Okay here it goes.. uhm.. I just want you t-to come w-with me later to g-go uhmm.. somewhere.. I just don't want to.. to be alone?" she sighed. That's it?

"No problem. Okay." He said confidently. He noticed the slightly pinkish color on her cheeks.

"Are you sure your not sick?" she nodded while looking down trying to hide her blush? With that she stood up and went out of the room.

"weird.." he said.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

They're walking side by side in downtown. No one had spoken since they left the apartment. Sometimes Shinji would stole glances at the fiery lady beside him and sometimes it's Asuka who would stole glances at the shy-type guy beside her. Finally Shinji decided to break the silence but Asuka beat him.

"Uhmm.. where do you want to go Shinji?" he's not used on being called by his first name especially when we're talking about Asuka here. He's expecting more like baka or ecchi or dummkopf. Whatever.. heck.

"Anywhere. It's your plan anyway." Yeah right. It's her plan anyway. And he's sure she will not agree on his opinion so why would he prefer a place. Not far away from where they are walking is a small ice cream stand.

"Oi Shinji! Wanna eat some ice cream?" the boy just nodded. She took his hand on hers dragging a blushing boy behind. Blushing because Asuka's holding his hand too tight. It's cold. Yeah. And it seems like she never want to let go.

Finally they stopped at the front of the ice cream stand. Asuka noticed that her hand are still holding Shinji's. She looked at his face. He's blushing furiously. She giggled then was about to let go when she noticed that he's holding on it too tight. Now it's her turn to blush. She started slapping her face again and again. Shinji noticed it quickly.

"Are you okay Asuka? What are you doing?" he asked as she stopped.

"uhmm.. I-I'm fine a-and n-nothing." She gave him a faint smile before asking him… "What flavor do you want?" he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Whatever you want, I want." She can feel heat rush to her face as it begin to blush again. She shook her head wildly.

"Asuka! Hey! Stop that!" she stopped. About time for the ice cream lady to make her appearance.

"May I help you?" the lady asked them.

"Vanilla please." They both said in unison. (A/N: sorry but I really don't know the flavor they want. I love vanilla so… Just bear with me guys. Love yah!) they both looked at each other then Asuka giggled again while Shinji slightly smiled.

"I never know you like vanilla Asuka." He asked the still giggling girl.

"Like? I love it! Really! Heh heh.. at least at some point we do have one thing in common." The ice cream lady gave them 2 big scoop of vanilla ice cream in 2 big cones. Shinji paid the lady as they took the ice cream from her and walked off still holding hands.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

"Where are we going!" she's dragging him again.

"Just wait!" she said tumultuously. Finally they did stopped in front of a building. "Well.. we're here." She said with both of her hands on her hips.

"Well? What's in this building?" he asked bewilderedly.

"We'll go karaoke! Alright!" she said before dragging him again.

"W-w-what! I-I can't sing!" he complained as if it's not of a great idea.

"Stop complaining baka! It's as if you'll eat fire! It's easy than piloting an eva jerk! Let's get it on!" she exclaimed as they entered the building.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Now, they're both inside a private room. Asuka's scanning in a big notebook with piles of songs in it while Shinji's just sitting on a chair at the front of the big karaoke machine. He didn't know why did he approve on going out with her at the first place 'coz she really isn't acting a bitch--- he mean normal this day. It's as if something or an alien invaded her body. Whatever it is, or whatever happened to her this Asuka truly is fun to be with. Maybe she's doing it to forget every thing that happened especially that attack.

"Hey Shinji! Let's have a duet…" she said that made Shinji came back to reality and out of his thoughts.

"What! But am not a good singer! I will ruin your song. I have a voice of a cockroach together with a frog."

"Neh… just one. I don't care if you have. Please… for me?" she asked him with her most kawaii face that she knows he can't resist.

"Fine. Just one." Of course he can't. "Alright!" Asuka then went to the karaoke machine. Pressed some numbers then the title of the song appeared.

"If I'm not in love with you?" Shinji mumbled. Asuka sat down on a chair next to him. Holding a microphone while she handed the other microphone to Shinji.

A/N: I love this song! Heh heh.. if you want to listen to this song just go to my homepage and it will automatically play. Thanks. Love yah!

XoXo

If I'm not in love with you

What is this I'm going through tonight

And if this heart is lying

What should I believe in

Why do I go crazy

Every time I think about you baby

Why else do I want you like I do

If I'm not in love with you

With you..

And if I don't need your touch

Why do I miss you so much tonight

And if it's just infatuation

Why is my heart aching

To hold you forever (to hold you forever..)

Give a part of me I thought I never

Give again to someone I could lose to..

If I'm not in love with you

Oh.. why in every fantasy

Do I feel your arms embracing me

Like lovers lost in sweet desire

And why in dreams do I surrender like a little baby

How do I explain this feelings

Someone tell me

If I'm not in love with you

What is this I'm going through tonight

And if this heart is lying (if this heart is lying..)

What should I believe in

Why do I go crazy (why do I go crazy..)

Every time I think about you baby

Why else do I want you like I do

If I'm not in love..

If I'm not in love.. (if I'm not in love with..)

If I'm not in love with..

You..

XoXo

As the song came to an end, both didn't notice that they're both looking into each other's eyes. Faces are only inches apart. They could feel each other's breath in their faces when..

"Ma'am do…" they both looked away and turned their back to each other blushing like Asuka's hair.

"Uhmm.. sorry to interrupt but do you want an extension?" Asuka shook her head. She's the first one to recover.

"No. We're going now." Asuka paid this time.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Once again they're walking side by side, silently. Shinji then looked at his watch, it's already 5:30 pm. He glanced at Asuka who's looking down on her way. She's not like this most of the time.

"What are you looking at?" she then looked up at him as he shook his head. "Nothing. Your.. I mean.. uhmm.. your acting different.."

"Really?" she then stopped walking. "Wanna stay here at the park for just a little while?" why not.

"Okay." They both sat on the grass. Asuka looked up. "It's a nice day isn't it." Shinji nodded before saying.. "Uh-huh." And laying on the grass.

"Are you sure your just fine?" he asked a little bit worried of her condition.

"Of course." she looked down at him and faintly smiled before looking up at the sky again. "Sometimes forgetting things was really good. As if nothing ever happened." He's right. She just wanted to forget what happened. "yeah." He mouthed. "especially those things that hurt you a lot." He then closed his eyes after sighing. While Asuka's watching the clouds. "I just hope you'll remember this day Shin-chan.." she mumbled. "What was that?" Shinji opened his one eye. "Nothing.."

"Look! I can see a rabbit!" she heard a soft intake of breath then after that a soft snore. She turned her head to see Shinji sleeping peacefully. She smiled before laying beside him. "Who knows.. it might be the first and the last to be with you.." then there was darkness.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Shinji's the first one to wake up. He groggily opened his dark blue orbs before rubbing it. He then noticed a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Asuka's sleeping peacefully while making his chest a pillow. He then removed a strand of hair on her exquisite face to see that she had a genuine smile on her face that he never saw before. "Simply beautiful." As he looked at his watch, he was surprised to see that's it's already 7:30. He looked around to see no one in particular and that the surrounding's dark. The stars are shining brightly at the raven sky together with the moon. He shook her but she only responded it with a moan as she started to cuddle.

"What the.. Asuka.. Asuka.. we gotta go home. Misato will be worried." He again shook her but she's still clinging even more.

"Oh boy.."

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Finally they got home at exactly 8 pm. No choice he have to take Asuka in a piggyback ride. Heh heh. At least he did it. He brought her to the living room and placed her in the couch. He was about to go to the kitchen when..

BOOM!

He hurriedly run to the kitchen to see nothing but black smoke. Finally it's gone and what he saw next surprised him. The kitchen's in a mess. Sooo.. sooo.. disastrous for further words. And Misato.. well.. Misato..

"Misato! What have you done!" he said while he started cleaning up the mess.

"I was just trying to cook! And then.. the oven exploded! I didn't mean to.." Misato said while sitting on a chair.

"Misato! You could just wait for us."

"But I can't! I'm sooo sooo hungry!"

"Then order take out!"

"Whatever. It already happened though.." she said before going out of the kitchen. "I'll just take a shower." She shouted before entering her room. "Yeah.. Yeah.."

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Misato had finished taking shower. She's now sitting on the couch watching a soap with pen-pen. Shinji got out of the kitchen and onto the living room to found that Asuka's not there already.

"Hey Misato. Dinner's ready. You saw Asuka?" he asked her. "Maybe in her room Shin-chan. Is she okay?" she asked not removing her eyes from the tv. "Uh-huh." He said before walking towards Asuka's room but he was stopped by Misato.

"by the way Shin-chan. Do you know that a fetch was wandering on the streets of Tokyo 3 these days. It's a ghost if you didn't know. They say that it's the third type of fetch so it can really copy whatever or 'whoever' it wanted to copy. It can even touch a thing or individual. There are kind and others are not but they say that it's the kind one so don't worry. Just telling you okay?. Don't be so scared. It's harmless. But creepy though.. I don't want to encounter it.. heck." She said before she hurriedly run to kitchen. "I'm really, really hungry to death!"

Shinji just shrug then continue his way towards Asuka's room and softly knock at the door. "Asuka? Dinner's ready." He opened it to be greeted by a pillow. "GO AWAY BAKA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" what the?

He closed the door. Frozen in place as a tingling sensation went through his spine and then whole body. Then 3 words left his mouth as he became pale remembering Misato's words.

"A fetch huh.."

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

END.OWARI.TAPOS.ENDE.FINE.FINALE.

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWMMMWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: whoa! Finally! Am finished! I wrote it at exactly 12pm.. whoa. That's it. I can't resist on writing a Shinji/Asuka fic. Actually it's not really an SxA fic coz.. that's a fetch.. not Asuka-chan men.. Heh heh.. I know.. it's not that good.. and no mushy-mushy scene but do you want Shin-chan to kiss a fetch anyway? By the way it's just a freakin' idea from a weird and creepy girl like me. Can yah bear with it? Think so.. until next fic guys. Love yah all!

Ja!

Aishitte Imasu!

Sheena logging off…


End file.
